


Пагуба

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: Скуратов лично допрашивает Федора Басманова.





	Пагуба

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: Иван Грозный  
> слэш идет фоном, рейтинг за насилие. Автор абсолютно не претендует на историчность, но ему очень нравится версия, что прозвище Скуратов восходит к слову "шкурата" - свежеватель. Эдакий дом Болтонов на старорусский манер.

Глаза у Федьки — рысьи, раскосые, с ленивым прищуром, вызовом веселым, уверенной наглецой. Никогда не видал в них страха Григорий.

Не было его и ныне. 

Глядя на Федьку — нагого, подвешенного к потолочной балке, — вспоминал Григорий, как носил тот под рубищем, каковое им всем по службе полагалось, сапоги сафьянные, порты шелковые, рубаху из браной ткани с серебряной нитью да кафтан из золотой парчи, жемчугами и яхонтами расшитый. И жемчуга те, бывало, сыпались с его одежды, словно сухой лист по осени. Челяди — на радость, опричным — на забаву. 

Встряхивал смоляными кудрями Федька, скалил зубы свои ровные, белые, гоготал, глядючи, как дерутся за его мелкий бисер скоморохи. 

Гордо носил свою кудрявую голову Федька, да любой гордыне свой конец назначен. 

— Извет на тебя, Федор Лексеич. А в нем написано, что ты супротив государя лихое умышлял. Скажешь что в свое оправдание?

Кожа у Федьки — белая, аж глазам больно. Гладкая, нежная, и пониже спины — две ямки, будто у девки. Дрогнула та спина под кнутом, побежали по белому багряные струйки, захрипел Федька, заклокотал горлом:

— Скажу: изветчику — первый кнут!

И правда. Изветчику то ведомо, что от других скрыто. Как от Федьки скрыто, что допрошен давно Гришка Ловчиков, повисел на дыбе, плетей, сколько надобно, отведал. Все выдал, как на духу, и имя Федькино назвал в числе наипервейших лиходеев. Об одном умолчал, чей он: Басмановых, Вяземских, Грязных, а, может, и Бельских. Но о том Григорий и не спрашивал.

А кнут — что кнут. Кнутом можно убить. Кто хлипче — тем и пары ударов хватит, кто покрепче — тем поболе. Кнутом можно снять кожу, освежевав человека, аки медведя, вывернуть мездрой наружу, не оставив никаких тайн: ни плоти, ни духа. 

Дед преуспел в том ремесле, за что и прозван был Шкуратою. Юный Гжись постигал при нем науку и не кривился, когда кровь, случалось, попадала на лицо. Пряная, соленая, горькая от боли, а еще пуще — от страха. У Федьки же была — сладкая, пьяная. Попала на губы — и будто вина подслащенного хлебнул, заморского, рейнского. 

Вскипел Григорий, а негоже сие, не к месту, не ко времени.

— А еще бают, что пагубу на государя умыслив, вы, Басмановы, и с вами Афонька Вяземский, с новгородцами сношались. Что на это скажешь, Федюша?

Кнутом можно приласкать: зазмеить по коже едва-едва, обжигая касаниями, будто поцелуями. И не ведомо, что горше: боль жестокая или такая вот ласка.

Не кричал Федька под кнутовыми поцелуями — извивался, шипел по-змеиному, хрипел, будто пойманная в капкан рысь:

— Что, Малютушка, любо тебе, сладко?

— Говори, да не заговаривайся, пся крев!

Как всегда то бывало с ним в минуты душевного томления, перешел Григорий на родную речь, забывая московское наречие. Размахнулся вроде легко, одною кистью. Засвистел кнут — вскрикнул Федька, не снес муки. Да и кто бы снес, не на то было ученье дедово. 

Задрожал Федька, зачастил, мешалась руда с потом, стекала по спине исполосованной, по ногам — длинным, стройным: 

— Прав ты, Гриня, ой, прав! Пес я государев, и предан ему, аки пес. За то и потерпаю…

— За блуд свой потерпаешь, курво, да за крамолу!

Вздернул Федька голову, повисшую было. Скулы у него высокие, татарские, в бабку свою пошел, басурманку. Бороденка редкая, потому скоблил ее Федька с особым тщанием, и дожив до своих лет, походил на девку лицом — голым, румяным. Губы у Федьки были червленые, полные, а ныне сухие, растресканные, — а все равно сладкие, слаще меда. Скалился Федька, кровь стекала по острому подбородку:

— Вместе блудили, Григорий Лукьяныч, али память короткая у тя? Вместе и гореть будем…

Вздернул Григорий рыжую свою бороду, поднял в руке кнут:

— Как смеешь, курва мать, мешать мое честное имя с грязью? Посрамился бы…

Слезы капали из глаз Федьки — крупные, что алмазы на пуговицах у государя Иоанна. А глаза жгло Григорию. 

— За правду не срамно, Гришаня. А из песни слова не выкинешь. 

Смотрел Федька глазами своими раскосыми — прямо в душу заглядывал, вынимал ее по ниточке. И неведомо, кто кому тут допрос учинял, кто кого пытал.

Не мог вспомнить Григорий, с чего все у них началось, словно кто отравы подсыпал, дурманного зелья. Вроде подмигнул ему Федька, проходя мимо, улыбнулся блудливо, зовуще. А очнулся Григорий в своих палатах, зажимая Федькин рот ладонью. А тот смеялся и брал его пальцы между губ своих полных, и от ласки той дыбом вставали у Григория волосы на загривке, будто у волка. 

А Федька, знай, приговаривал:

— Гриня… Гришаня… Гришенька… молю тя…

Были их ночи жаркие, буйные, пьяные. Похмелье же — вот оно, ушатом воды из проруби да за ворот. Кнутом — по спине, исполосованной до розовой кости.

— А еще бают, что колдун ты, Федька, чернокнижник. И ведовством своим непотребным государеву волю в полон взял, воле вашей, басмановой, черной подчинил.

Рассмеялся Федька на то, и смех его, ломаный, больной, заметался по комнате:

— А коли так, тебе, Гриша, одному со мной не боязно? Заворожу волею своей черной…

Ладно пел, посвистывал кнут в руках Григория, кричал Федька отчаянно, из последних сил, срывая голос, извиваясь в веревках, выкручивая себе руки. Да только стены толстые, никто его не слышал. А и услышал бы — не пожалел. Так им, Басмановым, душегубам, и надобно. По заслугам. 

— Гжисю… Гришенька… — услышал Григорий не ушами — самою кожею.

Опустил кнут.

— Надумал сказать чего?

— От твоей руки смерть принять желаю. Уважишь?

**Author's Note:**

> браной - узорчатой  
> яхонтами - рубинами, сапфирами  
> бисер - здесь: жемчуг  
> извет - донос  
> мездрой - нелицевая сторона кожи или шкуры  
> бают - говорят  
> руда - кровь  
> червленые - алые


End file.
